x:Secrets:x:
by MyWhiteDecember
Summary: Draco has something of Harry's that he wants desperately back. But why? Draco's gonna find out exactly why, and from there, it's all play... HPDM. R
1. Oooh, it's a Potions Book

**Warning:** Ok, here's the plan: this is gonna be SLASH, meaning boyxboy sex and the likes, it's rated R for a very obvious reason (to those unaware of that reason, let me shout it out t'y'all: THIS HAS HOT BOY SEX!!!), and the characters might be a lil' OOC. I guess that's about it.....

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I own Harry Potter and all the characters, ideas and places and I have blonde hair and kids and am the most amazing author ever and live in the UK..... that's just a beautiful fantasy of mine.... So the real thing is, I do not have anything to do with HP, and all I do is read the books as well as own them and some posters so you can't sue me! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!................

**A/W/T/W/R(Authoress's Weird Time-Wasting Ramblings) :** Hello pplz!! Nice to see y'al! This is actually my second ficcie, but if you go to the bio page thingy you'll see it as the first one. This complication is due to the fact that I forgot the password of my earlier account (where I called myself Nilu, cuz well, that's my name), so I couldn't enter the damn thingy. And to all those who've been reading my first ficcie (Love doesn't always have to hurt), sorry but me no continue that story, cuz well, it sux. Dhere _mite_ b gramer and spelin mistackes, and so Im apologysin fo thatt know. (heeeheeee. LOL!) Well, I'm back with a brand new idea!! It's gonna be a long one. I already have the sequel outlined as well. Usually, I don't really have a plot; just ramble on whenever something comes to mind. This came to my perverted brain while I was trying but failing to study for my finals....heh. But no worries, I got really good marks. I mean 16.something out of 20 for my average in Chemistry is way beyond amazing. I'm _really_ bad at moles and calculations and the likes.... so it's a miracle I got that much.... My dad was happy about my marks, but my mom was like really pissing me off. I mean, seriously, doesn't she understand? I studied for all my subjects from 10:00 to 12:30 the night before, and with marks like that, she should **DIE OF HAPPINESS!!!!!!** AHHHHHHHHH!! Frustration blows her mind all the way from Dubai to ...... somewhere way beyond the scope of human understanding.... Anyways, you guys should be happy that I sacrificed my time of studying before the exams (if you can actually call it 'studying') to plan this story. I'm pretty proud of the plot. Now all I have to do is write it out in a....... 'nice' way, and update for y'all to enjoy!!!!(?) Anyways, I'm gonna end this A/W/T/W/R and let you enjoy(once again:?) this wonderful, amazing, brilliant, unbelievable, incredible, outsta- "Stop exaggerating, bitch!!", Draco shouts from the bed where he's tied to with Harry. Draco somehow gets out of the leather ties binding him and throws stuffed teddy without a head; hits her head and passes out; ambulance comes making way too much noise, and takes her to see the damage done to her brain by the fateful 'Throwing of the Teddy', only to find her brain missing; carted off to St Mungos loony ward No seriously, I need to be sent to a loony ward, or better yet, cooked in soup and fed to red impish vampire mutant banshee cat dog mouse bird zombish alien green headed apple rabbits......... heh, ignore me......... Looks around frantically with wide eyes and runs off into the middle of stage (thinking its a secluded corner), clutching her teddy without a head and muttering something about angry baby shower heads..........

'...er...' > Draco's thoughts; _'...er...'_ >Harry's thoughts; ...er... > Harry's annoying lil' inner voice.

::CyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngel::

**

Secrets

**  
Chapter 1: Where, oh where's my Potions book?

Draco Malfoy was bored. It wasn't like he ever wasn't. The lessons bored him, his friends bored him, the professors bored him, the giant squid bored him, the sky bored him, even the castle that everyone else seemed to find way beyond fascinating bored him, and everything bored him. The only thing that didn't bore him was fighting with Potter. It was fun pissing him off; Potter had a really fiery temper. Somehow, for whatever reason, he found some insane pleasure in seeing those stupid emerald eyes of his rival light up in burning flames. He loved to see Potter go red and then try to drag Weasel away while explaining why it wasn't worth fighting 'the ferret'. And right now, he wasn't baiting Potter; hence the boredom.

He decided he might as well wonder the corridors, for he might be lucky enough to bump into Potter..... not literally though, cause that would be _un_lucky, as he wouldn't be too happy to touch the Golden Boy...... Okay, that sounded wrong.

Anyways....

He was almost at the hump-backed witch statue, when he saw a Potions book lying on the stone flagged floor. He hesitated in touching it - for who knows, it might be contaminated with Mudblood essence. Finally, he decided to kick it open, and reminded himself to wash his shoes later if it was a Mudblood's, Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's or Hufflepuff's book...... oh, and also include Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode in there. Once he had kicked it open, he found the book to be none other than the Great Harry J Fucking Potter's. He stopped. Should he pick it up? Was Potter's essence better than a Mudblood's? In the end, his curiosity finally won and he bent down to pick it up.

It was worn out and torn, though it was still only the third week of sixth year. Potter really doesn't know how to take care of things. Draco wrinkled his nose in distate at the book's condition and flipped through the pages. There were scribblings of some random thoughts and also just some scribblings. Potter even had the time to listen to one or two words in all of Snape's daily thirty minute lecture and scratch it down in random places before zoning out again. Is Potter serious about being an Auror? Draco came across a crude but still accurate drawing of Snape being blasted several feet by a _very_ angry Skrewt. Draco just _had_ to laugh at that. There was nothing interesting in there though, and he was just about to put it back on the ground when another sketch caught his eye. It showed a stick man which was meant to represent Draco, as the arrow pointing to it declared, being gobbled up by a blobby thing with tentacles in a lake, that represented the giant squid.

Draco scowled, then huffed, then snapped the book shut and shoved it within his cloak. He was going to teach Potter a lesson. Maybe till then he could taunt Potter with the book, but he wondered whether Potter would be all that worried that his _Potions_ book, of all books, was with his enemy. Oh well, worth a try....

-x.x.x.X.x.x.x-

"Argh! I can't find my Potions text. Must've left it in the dorm", one Harry Potter complained to his friends, Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger, as they made their way to the Potions class one fine Wednesday morning.

"Harry!", Hermione whined disapprovingly; her best friend always forgot _something_ every day.

"Maybe you should go and check if its in the dorm, Harry.", the very intelligent Ron said as Snape opened the door to let the hoard of Sixth Year Gryffindors and Slytherins in.

"I can't go now."

"Why not?", asked a very confused Ron.

"There's no _time_, Ron.", Hermione answerd, rolling her eyes.

"...Oh....", was the clever answer that escaped the Wise One's lips to that obvious fact. Harry just shook his head in amusement, and sat down between Ron and Hermione.

-x.x.x.X.x.x.x-

As Draco entered the Potions class, he saw that Potter was already seated.

'Damn. Oh well, maybe I could insult him outside Transfigurations...', thought Draco ruefully.

Draco took his seat with Pansy and Blaise, while the two blubbering gorillas, also known as Crabbe and Goyle, squeezed themselves into the chairs behind him.

The lesson started with Snape taking points from Gryffindor for some reason and giving detention to Potter for not having his Potions text. Draco smirked smugly while the green flames burned in Potter's eyes as he glared at Snape.

Potter began scribbling away at his parchement as he didn't have his book. Draco wondered how Potter managed to pass OWL Potions - probably some doing or another by that old lemon drop eater.

Potions drew to an end quite smoothly in Draco's opinion, Longbottom having only blown up one cauldron, - wonder how that forgetful squib passed his OWLs as well? Guess miracles do happen - and Snape taking away fifty points from Gryffindor and awarding ten to Slytherin. Draco had to agree that Snape was unfair, but oh he wasn't complaining.

-x.x.x.X.x.x.x-

Harry and Co. made it in time for Care of Magical Creatures. They were studying something going by the name of Dunkidums. The name reminded Harry vividly of Dinky Diddydums. The creatures were more or less like big silk balls that bounced. They had soft, almost silver, silky fur and _silver_ eyes. They looked almost like genetically engineered Unicorns, and they reminded Harry of the blond Slytherin prick aka Draco Malfoy.... Gods, why did everything he see, do, or hear always remind him of that bloody pureblood arsehole?!

Maybe because you're totally infatuated with the 'bloody pureblood arsehole'?, his inner voice suggested innocently.

_'It's not an infatuation! I merely think that he's..... good looking, is all!'_, Harry protested defensively.

Riiiiight. That's why you write his name on every single book you have and then scribble on it

_'Eh. Whatever. Shut up.'_

-His inner voice smirked smugly-

And so that lesson went off as usual as well.

-x.x.x.X.x.x.x-

'Where's that bloody Potter?', Draco thought, annoyed. 'Ah, there he is. Finally!'

"Oh, look who it is!", Draco drawled in mock surprise and admiration.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood.", Harry replied crossly.

"Oh, so you're not in the mood. Pray tell me _why_ I should shut up."

"I said shut up, you bloody ferret!", Harry spat, his temper rising.

"Ah ah ah.", Draco tutted. "You don't want to get your temper up. Specially since I have something of yours and I might reconsider giving it back." As Draco said this, he pulled Harry's Potions text out of his book bag and held it out in front of him.

Draco noticed Harry pale visibly and his eyes widen. This was not at all the reaction that he had been expecting. He had expected for Potter to laugh and ask what the fuck he gave about Draco having his Potions book.

'Curious'

"How- how do you know its mine?", Potter stammered.

Draco stared incredulously at Potter, then rolled his eyes. 'I thought that the bloody Gryffindor couldn't get any stupider, but clearly I was wrong.' Draco sighed dramatically and started his explanation in a pained and long-suffering voice.

"It was really hard for me, but when I picked it up when I saw it and turned to the front page, guess what I found; your name!!", Draco ended in mock excitement while flipping the book open to said page. The Slytherins snickered evilly at Draco's remark and cheered Draco.

Harry seemed to be choking on his own saliva and paled even more, if that was possible.

"Uh- uhm- er.... I'll- I'll have it back now!", Harry stammered desperately, reaching out both hands wildly and almost running to be in front of Draco. He made to grab for the book, but Draco pulled his hand back and stared at Harry suspiciously.

"Why so desperate, Potter?", Draco inquired sceptically.

"Oh- huh- what?.... I- I'm not desperate!", Harry managed to squeak outstandingly, sounding more than just desperate.

"Yeah....", Draco said slowly, tilting away from Harry as if afraid he'll catch a disease, and gave him a strange look. "Know what? I think I'm gonna keep this. I kinda lost mine, so I think I'll use your book.", Draco said as if talking to a long lost mentally disturbed friend.

"No! You can't!", Harry blurted out shrilly, "I- I need it! I-", and was cut off by his best friend.

"Give him back his book, Malfoy!", -Batman music- Ron to the rescue!

"Don't poke your over-large nose where it doesn't belong, Weasel.", Malfoy sneered.

Harry was close enough to Malfoy to throw a good punch to his pointy face, but his mind was whirling with panic, and his eyes were burning a hole through the book in Malfoy's hands. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, the Muggles would say.

Before either Ron or Hermione could do or say anything else, however, Professor McGonagall appeared and they were all shoved into the classroom before her.

The class went on quite naturally (_again_), except for the fact that Harry couldn't get the bull frog to shut up, even though they were doing revision work today; though in Draco's opinion, Harry wouldn't have been able to do the assigned task even if he wasn't rendered completely mentally deranged at the sight of his Potions book in the hands of his enemy.

Draco thought back to their conversation outside the class. He wondered why Potter was so desperate to have his book back. Maybe there was something in there that Potter didn't want him to see (Well _obviously_!). Now that his curiosity has been disturbed from its peaceful slumber, he just _had_ to know what it was that was bugging Potter so much. He decided to start his search as soon as classes let out and he reached his own private room.... Maybe Potter had a crush on Snape.....? .... Ew.

"Draccie, what are you thinking about?", Pansy asked from his left.

"_Draco_, and nothing.", was his short reply. Pansy knew not to push it, so she just pouted and turned back to the magasin hidden behind her Transfiguration text.

"Hey Draco, what d'you think 'bout Potter's behaviour today?", Blaise posed his question next, while Pansy's head snapped up and stared intently at Draco. Draco hesitated a moment before deciding to tell what he thought was up.

"I'm not sure, though I think that there is something in that book that he doesn't want me to see.", he started slowly. "I can't guess what though. I'm gonna try find out tonight."

"That's what I thought too.", Blaise said, nodding thoughtfully. "Want any help with finding Potter's little secret?", he asked as an afterthought, now with an evil glint in his eye. Draco just shrugged, and so it was decided that Blaise and Pansy help Draco find whatever it was that Potter was hiding...

-x.x.x.X.x.x.x-

"Harry? You okay mate? You look pretty pale.", came the concerned voice of his best friend, Ronald Weasely.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine....", Harry said unconvincingly and distractedly, snapping out of his daze. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, puzzled, as Harry went back to staring at his food. The former two just turned their gazes back to Harry with concerned looks, then continued eating their dinner.

x.x

Malfoy had his book. Amazing. Why, oh why did it have to be his _Potions_ book? If Malfoy ever found out what he didn't want him to, he'll die.... like a very painful death involving humiliation, hurt, anger, fear, etc.... Oh, Gods! -sigh- Malfoy will tell everyone about it. They'll all laugh at him. His house mates will turn on him. His friends will hate him. The Slytherins will be gleeful at the suffering he'll be going through. The teachers will be disgusted. Dumbledore will be dissapointed. Snape will burst into a million little pieces with suppressed disgust (which is a good thing so long as the castle doesn't get flooded with greasy stuff). Remus would die from a heart attack. Voldie would have the perfect opportunity to kill him when he's running away to hide in a dark corner.... Why did it have to happen to him?

Maybe if you paid a little more attention in class and stopped scribbling his name all over your books, you wouldn't give a fuck that Malfoy has your Potions text, now would you?, said that evil little voice inside his head.

_'Shut up'_, snapped Harry.

Imagine what would happen if anyone saw inside that little secret compartement thing in your trunk, the voice continued mercilessly, paying little or no attention to Harry's last reply. Harry blanched at the mere thought of what _would_ happen if anyone saw inside that afore mentioned compartement.

What exactly do you have in there? Newspaper cut-outs of him, that eagle feather quill he threw away, his last year Charms text, the black silk boxers with his initials that you stole from the laundry room, the Slytherin scarf he left behind on the Quidditch stands, his broken watch,..... is that it?, that voice asked evilly.

_'I wish you would just shut up.'_, said a blushing Harry grumpily.

No, you wish that you shared a dorm with Draco so that you could see his beautiful milky white skin everyday, evil laughter is heard...... as well as someone calling his name....

"Harry!", Ron said for -what in his mind was- the millionth time, before Harry finally and suddenly snapped out of it and shook his head sharply.

"Huh?", was his eloquent reply.

"We've been calling you for like three minutes! What were you thinking so much about?", Hermione demanded, slightly miffed.

"Oh. I was just thinking....", Harry dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Well, what we've been trying to tell you, is that the Great Hall is emptying and we should be going now."

"Oh. Okay.", Harry said and stood up with the rest of his Golden Trio.

Harry climbed onto his four poster with a long-suffering sigh. He closed his eyes and pictured his Potions book in the hands of the enemy he had a crush on.

HAH! You admitted you have a crush on him!, The Voice yellled triumphantly, jumping up and down in joy.

"Shut up!", snapped Harry, blushing.

"Huh - wah?", Ron asked, looking lost as he heard Harry's comment.

"Huh? Oh - nothing!", Harry blurted out, blushing even more.

"Okay.", said Ron, shrugging. "Well, g'night Harry."

"Night.", replied Harry. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, his dreams plagued with Potions books dancing just out of his reach.

-x.x.x.X.x.x.x-

At dinner, Draco Malfoy's mind was occupied with the secret Potter was hiding. He was just dying to know what was in that book that could be so damaging to Potter's dignity as to drive him to desperation. Anything that made Potter hide away in a dark corner and never come out was good for a Malfoy......, and all other Slytherins for that matter.

Draco was so bored that he had a stupid daydream -- which is so very unbecoming of a Malfoy -- about Potter and his stupid secret. He imagined that Potter and Snape were secret lovers and that he found out about them and told _everyone_. So Snape and Potter ran away to Antarctica, where Snape melted - through some kind of miracle - and turned into a puddle of grease. Potter was so heart-broken that he jumped into the grease puddle and suffocated to death.....

Snapping out of his daydream, Draco got up from the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and sauntered out the double doors, with Blaise and Pansy in tow. Both of the latter were practically bursting with excitement and glee at the prospect of uncovering Potter's deadly secret. Malfoy was even more enthusiastic than the other two, but he masked that fact _very_ well; afterall, he wasn't a Malfoy for no reason.

They arrived at the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons, and Draco spoke the password, 'Pureblood Snakes', to the blank brick wall. The three of them made their way up the stairs to a higher level of the dungeons and crowded into Draco's private room. Draco rummaged in his bag and produced Harry's Potions book with an unnecessary flourish and a mock 'voila!'. He then sat on his bed Indian style with the other two making themselves comfortable on the floor on either side of him at his feet. The owner of the lavishly decorated room deposited the book on his lap and looked at his friends.......

(To Be Continued)  
.....

::CyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngel::

**A/N:** ....Well? Wat d'you think so far? Is it worth continuing? (I sure hope so, cuz I spent a lot of time for this long chappie, and also it's my fav ficcie that I've written I still haven't posted the other ficcies yet, cuz I'm concentrating on this one.) Anyways, the next chappie will take a time to come out cuz I'm pretty busy and don't have time to type...heh. Have you noticed that I've calmed down and am not shouting stupid stuff anymore? Maybe I should start shouting..... MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehehe!! LOLOLOL!! .......Anyways, since I'm currently in Dubai, we have thursdays and fridays as weekends, but I have to go to school on Thursdays to take O/L Maths in grade 10. I have to go this thursday as well; just 2 day before Christmas, but I don't celebrate Christmas, so I suppose it's okay for me, but what about the others? Poor them.... Oh well, life sux, they've gotta accept it someday or the other. Heh. Right now I'm listening to 'All My Life' by someone, and it's boring... I **_LOVE_** 'Welcome To My Life' by Simple Plan. I'm thinking of putting this song on one of my to-come fics.... Oh and I also like 'Just Loose It' by Eminem. It's soooo funny!! You obviously don't really want to know all this, but it's just my way of telling these things to someone instead of keeping stuff to myself. See, no one really knows I like slash or anything assosiated with that. My parents think that I'm an Angel, and my brother doesn't know I'm perverted. Heh. But of course if you don't want to listen to my stupid rambling just say so...Lol! ;) Well, anyways, review and tell me what you think, 'k?  
PS: I'm now 14!! (on 4th Dec.) YAY! But my parents still think I'm too small to go anywhere alone with my friends...... stupid them..... -pouty- ....meanie. CYA!!

Cyber Angel  
Nilu  
BB  
Lotus  
Blue Foot

Review!!!


	2. Dream like a horny teenager

**Warning:** Same warning; nothing's changed. Boy on boy action that I wish I could watch. R rating for a reason. Slash is the best medicine... I'm sleepy..

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, so sue me why don't ya?...?

**A/W/T/W/R(Authoress's Weird Time-Wasting Ramblings) :** Sorry 'bout the wait, but my father forgot to pay the internet bills or fees or whatever, so I was cut off from my beloved net. Sorry again, but it seriously ain't my fault. I should be studying really hard now, but for you guys, I'm typing this up today. You should be grateful. You should bow down before me and worship till the end of time... Though I'm in dire need of sleep, my insanity is in no way quenched... Oh well. Heh. I can't think of anything to write so I'm ending here. So sorry for anyone there is though I highly doubt it that actually like my stupid ramblings... stares blankly at teddy without head Oh, and this one's gonna have a little something to satisfy your perverted needs for now. **R**

**A/W/T/W/R 2: **The above A/W/T/W/R was written a long time agao, but I didn't feel like taking it out, so just ignore it. I honestly have no excuse for being so late, so I won't give any. **Thankyou so much to those who reviewed! **I would have written review replies, but I'm just lazy, so I'll answer them in the next chapter. Oh, and read my new fic : "My Love". Anyways, enjoy!

'...er...' > Draco's thoughts; _'...er...'_ >Harry's thoughts; ...er... > Harry's annoying lil' inner voice.

:CyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngel:

ooOoOoo

  


oOo**Secrets**oOo

  


ooOoOoo

Chapter 1: Dream like a horny teenager.

Draco Malfoy was about to uncover Potter's deadly(?) secret. It was right there in his lap, and all he had to do was search for it... in a six hundred and fifty page book...

"Well, where do you suggest we look first?", the Snake Prince asked the two eager maniacs, also known as Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"...", Pansy looked from Draco to the book to Blaise.

"...", Blaise looked from the book to Draco to Pansy.

"...", Draco awaited their responses.

Then all of a sudden, as if a silencing charm had been lifted, the former two started suggesting and quarelling and wondering and basically making a huge din in Draco's usually quite room. Draco heard snippets of what they were saying, but could never even begin to form coherent sentences out of those.

"Shut up!", Draco snapped quite suddenly over their voices once he'd had enough. "We'll just look from the first thing to the last thing, alright? So we'll have to cut open the covers first".

"That was my idea", Pansy boasted immediately.

"No it wasn't. It was _my_ idea", Blaise retaliated.

It was _my_ idea", Draco said dangerously as Pansy opened her mouth to protest. "Gods, you two are acting like five year olds".

Pansy and Blaise had the grace to look embarassed. Draco looked back at the book residing innocently in his lap. He took out his wand and muttered a slicing spell. The front cover of the leather bound book sliced open and peeled apart slowly, revealing nothing but the inside of the leather. He muttered 'conjunger' dissapointedly and proceeded to open the book and check every single page from the top to the bottom. Pansy had fallen asleep by the time Draco reached page three hundred and twenty. At least Blaise had enough pride left in him not to fall asleep like a little kid.

Soon, though, Draco gave up and decided to continue searching the rest of the pages tomorrow. He shoved Blaise and a still groggy Pansy out his bedroom door and stood there for a while. When he had decided to undertake this 'mission', he hadn't thought of how hard it would be to find something hidden between numerous letters of a six hundred and fifty page book. He sighed heavily. Well, he wasn't about to give up now.

Draco moved away from the door and stripped down to his forest green silk boxers. He did his nightly duties which took at the very least one hour to complete, before he settled down in his king-sized bed. He snuggled deep into his black silk pillows and sighed again. Soon, he found himself in unmarred bliss, and sighed peacefully against his pillows...again.

-x.x.x.X.x.x.x- 

Harry woke up the next day, Thursday, with the signs of a migraine. He got out of bed all the same and made his way to the bathroom. He stripped out of his checkered boxers and stepped into the showers. Twenty minutes later, as he exited the bathroom and started dressing for the classes ahead, the impending headache was still there.

He waited for Ron to finish getting dressed, then made his way with him to the Common Room to meet up with Hermione. Together, they directed their steps out the portrait hole and towards the Great Hall.

The first thing that Harry did was look for a platinum blond head at the Slytherin table. He spotted it sitting on the shoulders of a certain fucker going by the name of Draco Malfoy, who was in turn sitting between Pansy and a yawning Blaise. Malfoy looked sleepy as hell, but did his best to cover it up. A million thoughts ran through Harry's mind. Draco looked so cute with his pouty expression-

So you've got a BIG cru- Harry smothered it before it got too far.

and sleepy eyes. Had Malfoy found the 'Thing In The Book' yet? Is he gonna tell everyone when he did? He wished Voldermort would just kill him now, so he wouldn't have to face the whole school laughing at him. How ironic is Harry Potter, sworn enemy of Voldermort and his Death Eaters, humble and noble Gryffindor, having a crush on Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, his enemy since the age of eleven, stuck up, cunning and arrogant Slytherin? What would happen if his friends ever found out? Will they hate him? Or will they stick by him no matter what? What if Malfoy wouldn't reveal his secret once he found it out? What if Malfoy feels the same way about Harry?

_'Yeah sure. Dream on honey, dream on. A Malfoy even think of liking a Potter? Pftt!'_

The three Gryffindors reached their table and began piling food onto their plates. Harry's headache had worsened, what with all the thoughts and questions firing around inside his head. He could've skipped class, but there was a Transfiguration test today, and he didn't fancy staying back till ten thirty on Monday when the Gryffindors had Quidditch practise. So he grabbed a blueberry muffin and nibbled on it. He soon gave up trying to actually eat it though, as he felt like throwing up. Hermione looked at him in concern, while Ron sat oblivious to his best friend's discomfort, pigging down eggs and bacon.

Harry's head hurt more than ever, with the din of the Great Hall coupled with the thoughts still whirling inside his head, until he wanted nothing more than to die right now. But he didn't want to go Madam Pomfrey as she will make a huge fuss over it, and so he stayed where he was, trying not to think about anything. This, of course, was proving to be easier said than done.

Maybe he could sneak his book out of Malfoy's bag when he wasn't looking... Or he could drink Polyjuice Potion to get into the Slytherin dorms and look for it... Nah, that was too cliche. Should he try casting the Imperius curse on Malfoy and make him give back his book?... Sure. Brilliant idea... Maybe he should go tell Dumbledore? Now that's just the stupidest thing ever. He could try threatening Malfoy. Uh huh, cuz Malfoy's _very_ scared of him. He might be able to persuade Draco's two bodyguards to get it for him in exchange for food. Bartar system. But he highly doubted they even knew how to take a book out of a bag... He should just grab the book and run and maybe hi-

Harry made himself stop right there before he went and got his head blown up. It was hurting so bad, and Hermione could tell. She seemed to know why he was still here, and looked happy and proud at the fact that Harry was at least trying, unlike one Ronald Weasely.

Soon, they left their table at the Great Hall along with their classmates and made their way to their first class of the day Charms. Was it just his imagination or had Professor Flitwick given them homework?...

-x.x.x.X.x.x.x- 

Draco Malfoy sauntered into the Great Hall with Blaise and Pansy on either side of him, and the two gorillas behind him. He sat down at the Slytherin table and grabbed some blueberry pancakes and dumped them on his plate. He might not look _too_ much like it, but he was dead sleepy. Pansy, of course, was chatting away with some seventh year, as she had slept within fifteen minutes of their arrival at Draco's room last night. Blaise was yawning and pushing his eggs around in his plate, looking ready to just drop his head on the pumpking juice and snore away. Gods, hadn't he been taught any manners expected of a Slytherin! Draco tried hard to stiffle a yawn but failed miserably. Okay, so even he couldn't stop that yawn, but at least Blaise could try to be less obvious.

Draco sat there for another twenty or so minutes, and looked up to see Potter taking his seat at the Gryffindor table with the Weasel and Mudblood. He watched with curiosity as Potter lost himself in a deep well of thought. Potter didn't eat anything, he noticed, and was clutching his head like it'll explode if he let go. Not that Draco would be surprised if it did burst; it was about time, what with the air filling up the empty space left by his brain when he was born.

'Looks like Potter has a headache. Is he fretting about his captured book? Heh. Very funny... Okay, so that was lame...'

He watched Potter sit there for some time, immersed in thought, before the Golden Trio headed off to class. A little while later, Draco also made his exit with the couple of Slytherins he made his entrance with.

-x.x.x.X.x.x.x- 

Charms class was a bore to Draco and he almost fell asleep, while Harry felt like he was in the middle of the burning pits of Hell. His stupid headache hadn't gotten any better; if anything, it has risen to the point of a migraine somewhere along the way.

After being lectured about NEWTs for the millionth time, they had read the text on Patronus Charms. Finally, the bell gonged to sound the end of first class.

Harry and Ron climbed the many stairs with difficulty and reached the North Tower, where they ascended the silver ladder to their second class, Divination. Meanwhile, Hermione, a couple of other Gryffindors and all the Slytherins were already seated in their Arithmancy class as they didn't have a frightfully long distance to cover.

As soon as he was seated in one of the squishy armchairs around a table with Ron, he put his head in his arms and slept through the entire class. Draco, of course, didn't have such liberty since Arithmancy was much, _much_ more important than Divination.

-x.x.x.X.x.x.x- 

The two seconds after the bell had rung for second class to let out found a stampede of students making their way to the Great Hall for lunch. The Golden Trio and the Ice Prince and his gang was no exception.

Draco had given up subtility a long time ago, and yawned quite widely while Blaise joined in. Draco decided to continue searching Poter's Potions text ('PPT', as he called it), after eating some delicate stuff daintily. He trudged down the dungeons to the Slytherin Common Room, and finally his room, where he collapsed onto his bed quite unbecomingly of a Malfoy and grabbed PPT.

He flipped through the pages until he landed on page number three hundred and twenty, where he had stopped last night, and started scanning the pages. Soon enough, though, last night's sleep deprivity finally surfaced full blast, and Draco fell asleep with PPT by his side.

Meanwhile, a one Harry Potter was clutching his head once again. He had had to sprint to the loo twice, before he threw up all over the table.

"Harry, I think you should just skip class and go lie down", Hermione said worriedly, while Ron stared disbelievingly at her.

"But I don't want to do my Transfiguration test on Monday", Harry mummbled.

"In the state that you are in, Harry, do you really think you'll be able to do a test?"

...Maybe Hermione had a point.

"Okay then. I guess you're right. Good luck in the test", Harry said as best as he could without provoking the urge to throw up again, while getting up from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

Harry made his way slowly up the stairs and down the corridors to reach the Fat Lady portrait.

"Baby clouds", Harry chocked, then made his way to the dorm. There he lay down gingerly on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. It was a blissful, undisturbed sleep.

-x.x.x.X.x.x.x- 

Silver tendrils tickled his face as he drowned in a sea of pleasure. Soft hands gently carassed his chest, the long, slender fingers mapping out his body and gliding along his tan skin. The fingers came to a stop at his hardened nipples and teased each one sensually. Harry let out a small moan, and soft, warm lips descended on his, a hot, wet tongue making their way into his mouth. Their slick tongues danced together erotically, sliding against each other seductively. Harry's hips bucked as the fingers squeezed his nipples, and a beautiful moan escaped his lips as his own erection found the hardness of the teen above him. The lips that had assulted his mouth moments before now made their way down towards his neck. The hands touching his body slipped down as well, past his stomach and lower still, until they rested lightly on the spot just above his leaking hardness. Harry's grip on the soft silver hair tightened as he bucked upwards again and whimpered slightly in impatience. The hot mouth of the person doing all these wonderful things to him, sucked lightly on his neck, and bit and licked the area, proceeding to mark Harry as his own. Then they left his neck and hovered above his kiss-swollen lips.

"What do you want, Harry? Tell me what you want...", the person breathed.

"I want you... I want you, Draco", Harry replied breathlessly as he gazed into his lover's silver eyes.

Draco smirked seductively, and slid down Harry's body till his mouth was inches away from Harry's throbbing cock. Harry didn't even dare to breathe, afraid that it might somehow change his lover's mind. Draco looked up at Harry's wide, emerald eyes gazing innocently at him.

He slowly, painfully slowly, took the tip of Harry's penis in his wet mouth, causing Harry to gasp and clutch at the tangled bedsheets desperately. Draco swirled his tongue around the head sensually, while one of his hands was wrapped around the base of Harry's lenght, and the other sliding along his inner thigh. A series of moans and groans ensued from Harry as his whole penis was lost in the dazy sultriness of Draco's mouth. The hands of his lover was now holding Harry's legs as far apart as they would go as he squirmed under Draco. Draco slowly started moving his head up and down, pumping Harry's cock, sucking every time he reached the head. He moved faster and faster until Harry, moaning and with laboured breath, tensed up and shivered slightly.

"Oh Gods... DRACO!", Harry screamed as he came hard in Draco's mouth.

-x.x.x.X.x.x.x- 

Back in the real world, in the silent sixth year dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry Potter woke up with a start. He was breathing hard, and his eyes were wide and incredulous. It took a moment to register where he was, as the dream was still fresh in his mind. He slowly and almost frightfully looked down at his lap and blushed immediately. Somewhere along the line, his blissful and undisturbed sleep had somehow altered in many a wonderful ways and given him a hard-on. He looked up at the clock on his bedside table and realised it was almost time for dinner. He turned his gaze back to his lap and stared at the bulge in his pants for several more seconds before realising he needed to rid himself of his problem.

Harry closed the hangings around his bed tightly and cast a silencing and locking charm on them. He sat up against the headboard and slowly unzipped his pants, licking his lips nervously. He had masturbated only once before and was blushing for hours afterwards. He hesitatingly slipped his hand into his pants and gently carassed his leaking cock. Harry gasped at the wonderful sensations running up and down his body. He closed his eyes and gripped his penis firmly and started pumping his hand up and down, his fingers gently teasing the head. Harry's other hand travelled under his shirt and up his heated body until he reached his goal. He teased his own nipples lightly and moaned hotly, basking in the tingling feeling running throughout his body. He saw glittering silver eyes and a seductive smirk, and felt silky strands gently brushing against his hot skin as he tensed up and came in his hand.

"Draco!", he screamed silently.

He leant his head back against the headboard and shivered slightly, totally spent. He caught his breath eventually, and then blushed brilliantly, stiffling a shy smile. He felt so happy after masturbating; maybe he should do it more often...

-x.x.x.X.x.x.x- 

Draco stirred and opened his eyes sleepily. His mind was still foggy with sleep as he stretched, rolling to his side to check the time. He groaned when his brain was finally able to make sense of the clock on his nightstand; it was thirty minutes till dinner. Shit. He missed Transfiguration test... Oh well.

He looked around, picked PPT up from the bed and continued searching through the pages. He was almost at the point of giving up as he reached page four hundred and forty five. But no, he wasn't going to give up. He was going to be strong and get what he wanted. He was going to uncover what Potter's trying to keep quite... What is this, a fricking survivor challenge!

Draco sighed and glanced at the clock again and saw it was fifteen minutes till dinner now. So he got up from his luxurious king size bed, stretched, and checked himself in the mirror. He did the necessary (and unnecessary as well) tidying up and stalked out towards the Great Hall. He reached the huge doors just as Potter reached it as well. Draco smirked smugly as Potter gulped, then just walked pompously through to the Great Hall. Potter followed shortly afterwards, blushing like crazy.

-x.x.x.X.x.x.x- 

"Hey Harry. Feel better now?", Hermione asked kindly.

"Uhuh. Loads better", Harry smiled and replied as he sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Good", Hermione's worried look flew away.

Harry's hunger finally caught up with him, not having eaten the whole day. He loaded his plate with chicken and everything else that looked delicious and started hogging it down, looking more or less like Ron in the process.

(To Be Continued)  
...

:CyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngelCyberAngel:

**A/N:** Soooo... how was it? Y'all know (I think) how much I love reviews and opinions of other people on my writing. Anyways, I'm not feeling sleepy anymore. Heh. Anyways, I hope you liked this chappy. Y'all had a dream to get you all hot and bothered (HAHAHA :) Next chapter may take a while to come up as school's starting on the second, but it _will_ come up no worries. The Tsunami Disaster sux huh? I'm from Sri Lanka, but I'm not in the country at the moment. But still it sux. It sux royally. Is there anyone out there from those countries hit by the Tsunami? Well, this is just so... I don't know. Everything is gonna be in chaos. Damn. Sux. Oh well. Anyways...

**PS:** Thankyou all those who reviewed! It really made me happy!Thank you sooo much!

**PS2:** Has anyone read Stephen King's 'Dreamcatcher'? If ya haven't, you should read it. It's gross yeah, but there's a real nice story lying b'neath all that. I really love it. I'm still reading it. I'm at the part where Henry goes to see Duddits with Underhill. You guys should totally read it... **Next chapter:** Draco finally discovers Harry's secret, and...

Well, gotta go. CYA! And don't forget to review. -wink-

Happy New Year, once again!

xox Cyber Angel xox


End file.
